


From your book

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Nesta is freaky, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, So is Cassian, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: Cassian Indulges Nesta by helping her recreate a scene from one of her favourite books.Kind of ACOSF spoilers
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	From your book

Cassian knew better than to disrupt Nesta when she was reading. She was in the private library at the house of wind curled into one of the sofas utterly enraptured in a book. He was sat on the other side of the room at a desk reading and making notes on Merrill’s chapters of the Valkyrie that Gwyn had given, asking if there were any gaps, he could fill in given that he’d fought alongside them. He loved afternoons like this, just in companionable silence with his mate.

But he was stirred from his position when he scented a shift in Nesta. He’d become well accustomed to the scent of her arousal in the months, nearly a year since they’d started fucking and he still hadn’t quite learned how to not completley overreact to it. So, he stood from his chair and made his way to her. She was still wrapped in that book, those gloriously smutty books that she loved so much.

He sat next to her on the sofa without so much as a glance from her. He pulled her into his arms, and she let him gather her without protest. They were now sat in the perfect position with her back to his chest, his arms around her waist giving him a perfect view of what she was reading. It was indeed Smut.

“You smell delicious,” he said as he kissed her neck,

“Hmm,” she hummed in response,

“What’s got you so hot and bothered then?” he said glancing back to the pages, and he felt her heart still as he started reading aloud, “ _…they shouldn’t have been there. Anyone could have walked in. But she didn’t care as she beheld him standing there.”_

_“_ Shh,” she whispered quietly, but that wouldn’t do for Cassian, so he read on to another point on the page,

“ _He pinned her against one the beams holding up the barn, holding her wrists above her head, and his other hand began trailing below down. And down,”_ Cassian’s own hand began the same descent, “ _and back up her dress,”_ Nesta was wearing leggings, making this next part much easier, she was breathing heavily now, not paying much attention to the book, “ _… He was pleased to find the wetness that pooled between her thighs.”_ That voice of his, damn her, she was becoming undone just from the sound of it, “Tell me Nes? Are you wet?”

“Yes,” she breathed,

“May I?” he asked as he threatened to dip his hands below her leggings,

“Mmhm,” she murmured while nodding, and his hands dipped below the waistband and he could feel her wetness through her underwear,

“ _He pushed the underwear aside,”_ Cassian began reading again and mimicked what he read with his own movements, “ _… he circled his thick fingers around her bundles of nerves, drawing a Humm from her throat,”_

_“_ Cassian stop teasing please, I need you,”

“Not so fast, my love, I’m still reading.” He said in a low voice, she groaned, “ _he inserted a finger into her without warning, Gods he loved how ready she was for him,”_ Cassian slowly plunged his middle finger into her, she was so warm around his digit. “ _...but he didn’t dare move it yet - “_

“Cassian, I swear if you do not start moving- “

“ _He wanted her writhing and undone beneath him.”_ Nesta started to move her hips to find any kind of friction, to try and draw out her own pleasure.

“ _He inserted another finger into her, and slowly dragged them out to the edge till he’d nearly pulled out completely.”_ His voice. Holy Gods. She didn’t dare let him see how much it was affecting her, “ _...slowly he pushed back in, and then out, his pace quickening as she squirmed. ‘Please’ she begged,”_ Cassian stopped moving in her,

“Cassian...” Nesta said breathlessly. He continued to wait,

“What’s the magic word?” He all but growled, and Nesta knew what he meant, and her pride got the better of her,

“No...” her tone not coming out as strong as she’d wished,

“I’m not going to continue till you play along.” He said whispering into her ear. She considered her options.

She held the book in one hand and brushed her other against his thigh, two could play at his game. Nesta skilfully reached behind herself to the length that had been pushing into her back, manoeuvring her hand to untie his leathers, “Nes,” he whispered, but she ignored him and reached down to brush her hand against his length.

“This isn’t in the book,” he said, his hand still down the front of her leggings, waiting for her to beg. Nesta knew Cassian preferred it hard, knew that the taunting strokes were driving him insane. “Nes,” he groaned again.

“What’s the magic word?” She smirked back at him,

“Okay,” he said, his voice had gotten so low now, “If you want to play, we can play.” he removed his hand from her leggings and Nesta didn’t look but she knew he was now tasting those fingers, and it took everything in her not to turn around and watch.

“Let’s read a little bit further down,” he said, “ _…on the floor of the barn backed into a pile of hay, her lover started to kiss his way down her body,”_ Nesta was not prepared for what happened next, one moment she had her back to Cassian and the next she was pinned beneath him on the sofa, logistics of how he’d flipped her so perfectly were beyond her. Cassian couldn’t see the pages of the book anymore, she clung it close to her chest, but he leaned in close and started to kiss his way down her throat.

This is what she liked. The passion filled kisses. The ones that had her heart aching and breaking for her mate. She loved the happiness she felt being with him and she let on more than she wanted to, “I love you so much,” she said through her small moans, “I love how you make me feel.”

“Read to me what happens next,” he murmured. Nesta let go of her pride, it wasn’t worth it not when the love of her life was offering to replicate her favourite books. What had she done to deserve him?

“ _…when he finally pulled her underwear down,”_ she read, “ _he could scent the wave of her arousal.”_ Cassian pulled her leggings and underwear down exposing the beautiful bare skin below it. How did he get so lucky? “ _…his lips dipped to her thighs and kissed- “_ She moaned loudly as Cassian did what she read,

“Carry on.” he smirked,

“ _kissed his way to her soaking core- “another_ interrupted moan. He kissed the spot she’d wanted him the most.

“Keep reading,”

“ _…and his tongue ran its way through her folds.”_

_“_ You taste - “ He moaned in tandem with his mate, “You taste wonderful.” She couldn’t hold onto the book any longer. Cassian moaning with his head between her thighs was her favourite sensation. The book clattered to the floor with a hard thump and her hands came down to rest on his neck, in his hair immediately. The bun that he swept it into in order to go down on her was becoming undone under her grasp.

“Nesta, I love you so damn much.” he said against her clit, “I love your whimpers and how you pull my hair.” He inserted his finger into her once more, “I love your smile,” he moved it slowly in and out of her and her breathing hitched, “I love your laugh,” his pace quickened, “I love how smart you are,” even quicker he was pounding into her now, “I love your sharp tongue,” he added another finger now, “but… I think you might like my tongue even more.” Before she had a chance to roll her eyes his tongue was lapping up the moisture that had been dripping from her.

“Cassian,” she moaned loudly, “Please…” she finally said as he rocked into her, “Please make me cum.”

“Anything for you.” He said, before unleashing a beautiful pounding pace, he brought his other hand up to rub against her clit and moaning wasn’t enough to explain how she was feeling. She let out a string of garbled words that neither of them could decipher but it didn’t matter. Not as her climax exploded in her. It wasn’t the first time she’d squirted but this felt wholly different and especially as Cassian’s mouth was right there.

When her breathing had started to even out once more and Cassian had sat up on the couch. She pulled her leggings back up and straddled his lap. With her arms looping over his shoulders and around his neck, she kissed him so gently, still able to taste herself on his tongue. “That,” she breathed onto his mouth, “was really fucking hot.”

“Nesta if you ever want to recreate anything in those sinful little books of yours…” he trailed off and she knew what he meant,

“Well, I might have a few ideas.” she said, feigning innocence,

“Show me.” He smiled.

And Nesta was more than happy to oblige as she began grinding her hips onto the hardness beneath her. He was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys like It :)   
> Let me know what you think. This is very self indulgent so oops. ;)


End file.
